


To Fall in Love With a Dream

by The_Mangaeater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, BAMF!Keith, BAMF!Lance, Business Moguls, Disaster Gays, Emotionally constipated Keith, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Smut, communication is important, filthy rich - Freeform, lance and his sexy booty, my babies just want to love each other, sassy!lance, they are so soft for each other but are too dumbass to show it, whipped!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mangaeater/pseuds/The_Mangaeater
Summary: Lance and Keith never thought they would end up in a committed relationship, especially with the other. But here they are disgustingly in love and everything is perfect. Until it’s not. Insecurities and lack of communication create stress on both sides. So much so that Lance decides to just disappear for a night and blow some steam at a club. Yeah that ... doesn’t end well.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance looked up as the creaky door to his cell was slowly unlocked and pushed open. The bespectacled figure merely regarded him quietly for a moment. The gleam from the fluorescent lights hid the figure’s eyes but Lance could feel them closely scrutinise his slouched form. Satisfied with their perusal, Pidge nodded at the guard to wait outside. Hands stuffed casually in their trouser pockets, even at 3:00 am, Pidge still managed to dress immaculately.

Scowling down at his own tattered shirt that barely hung on to his lithe frame by threads and bloodied jeans, Lance couldn’t help but pout. Pidge’s watchful eyes didn’t miss his reaction and they promptly burst into peals of laughter. Lance merely raised a brow, harrumphing and turning his nose up. Unfortunately his dramatics only served to amuse Pidge even more as they almost doubled over in mirth.

“Yeah yeah, go ahead and bust a lung at my expense, it’s not like I care” retorted Lance, though the frown on his face indicated that he very much did care.

Struggling to reign in their near hysterical amusement at the ridiculous situation, Pidge repeatedly cleared their throat, a few snickers attempting to slip through. Breathing in deeply through their nose Pidge eventually did calm down.

“Awe Lance, you know I can’t help it. Have you seen yourself? Have you seen the guy whose jaw you damn near broke? And guess what, it’s only 3:00 in the fucking morning”.

Lance couldn’t help but internally shudder at the manic grin Pidge shot him. Normally, the lawyer was the very picture of calm, cool and collected, reacting to anything with either cutting sarcasm or indifference. To see Pidge react like this made the fine hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. Shooting a sheepish smile at the lawyer, Lance attempted to charm his way out of the mess he created.

“I’m sorry?”

Pidge merely blinked at him and sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose and praying for patience. Seemingly giving up, Pidge simply walked over and placed their own blazer over Lance’s bare shoulders. Reaching out a hand they helped Lance to his feet, keeping the other around the boy’s waist to keep him steady.

“Enough. It’s not me you should apologise to anyway. I’m actually getting paid for bailing out your ass out of jail at ass’o clock in the morning”.

Lance could feel Pidge shrug and visibly winced at the harsh but true words. He gulped at the thought of what awaited him at home. Or rather who awaited him at home.

Licking his dry lips, Lance drew up the courage to ask, “How mad is he exactly?”

Hearing the nervousness coating the boy’s tone, Pidge decided to take pity on him and give it to him straight. Humming lowly Pidge was thinking of what to say when they reached the entrance of the police station. Nodding brusquely to the officers at the reception, Pidge quickly ushered Lance outside the building and into a plush limo. Settling down across from Lance, Pidge loosened their tie and offered a bottle of mineral water to Lance.

Lance gratefully accepted the water, relief coursing through him at the cool sensation of the bottle on his bruised wrists. He might have to talk to Pidge about suing for police brutality. He wasn’t that resistant when they pulled him off the other guy. Maybe.

“Wanna get those looked at before I take you home?” inquired Pidge.

Lance merely shook his head no, waving off the concern and finally popping off the cap to take a sip of the liquid.

“Keith threw his phone against the wall when he found out, you know” casually commented Pidge.

Lance damn near choked on his water at that. Keith and his phone were nigh inseparable most of the time. Keith only let go of the blasted thing to either go to the bathroom or have sex.

“Shit!” wheezed Lance while Pidge could only nod emphatically.

If the workaholic, stoic Mr. I-Have-No-Emotions Keith Kogane broke his phone in frustration then that spoke volume about his state of fury.

“Shit indeed. One time Shiro was playing golf in Keith’s office just to be a little shit. Thing is Shiro is shit at golf, so he accidentally shattered the 5 million dollar vase Keith’s uncle shipped him from Italy. Shiro apologises up and down swearing to get it replaced but Keith just waved him off. Barely looked at the broken pieces before suggesting they go and get Taco Bell from the company food court.”

That little snippet from Pidge did not make Lance feel better. At all. Keith rarely opened up to show his real feelings even to his own family. In fact, Lance had heard ever since his rebel teen years Keith had kept an iron chain around his temper. Well whoop dee doo Lance just had to be the genius to bring out the worst in his lover.

“Shit” Lance groaned lowly for the second time, burying his head in his hands.

“Pidge, I fucked up so bad I can’t even bullshit my way out of it”.

Pidge just hummed vaguely already engrossed in reading what was on their tablet.

“Pidgeeee” whined Lance, “Piiidddgggeeee”.

“Shut up, damn you! What? What more do you want from me?! I’m a lawyer not a goddamn relationship councillor!” snapped Pidge.

Seeing Lance’s bottom lip wobble and crystal blue eyes grow glassy, Pidge hastily backtracked. “I mean ... do you want to talk about it?”

Lance nodded feebly, sniffling a bit and generally looking like a wounded puppy. How this goof managed to fight off two bodybuilders while drunk and in skinny jeans no less was a mystery. Bar brawls aside Lance was generally a lover not a fighter, something must have really pushed him to it today. Especially because the kind of club the cops found him in was of the seedy and illegal variety.

“I-it’s just, sometimes I wonder if I’m the only one whose madly in love. I mean I know Keith loves me and he’s so sweet to me it’s actually a little surreal. But ... I feel like it’s just a fling to him. He never tells me about his problems and he never makes the first move. I just ... he’s it. He’s everything to me at this point and I’m terrified that I’m the only one thinking this way.”

Lance breathed in deep after his mini rant and tried to blink away the burning in his eyes. Pidge pursed their lips and heaved a sigh. Well then.

“Have you talked to Keith or at least, Hunk about this?”

Leaving back and closing his eyes Lance whispered “No. I don’t think Keith even realises anything is wrong. I mean the last time I saw him was a week ago and I can count the amount of times I’ve spoken to him in that time on one hand. And ... I can’t talk to Hunk about this. Hunk and Keith are collaborating on that new chain and I don’t wanna cause problems between them.”

The limo screeched to a halt outside the foyer of a massive skyscraper - Kogane Enterprises displayed in bold crimson lettering behind the reception desk. Acxa, Keith’s personal assistant was already waiting for them when they entered the lobby. She swiftly ushered him into the executive elevator, informing him that Keith was expecting him. Pidge waved goodbye with a sympathetic nod and followed Acxa to a conference room for debriefing.

Lance leaned against the elevator wall waiting for it to pull up to the highest floor. Keith loved being close to the sky as if one day he could sprout wings and take flight as well. Lance strongly related to that desire to be free and explore, unbound and uninhibited. Yet here he was acting like a clingy bitch. But Lance wouldn’t give Keith the satisfaction of seeing him break down. Lance could be unreadable and distant as well, let’s see how Keith likes banging his head against a wall.

The elevator doors opened and a crisp, monotone voice drawled “Come in”.

Lance briefly shuddered with both want and nerves before schooling his own features and walking in with his back straight. Time to face the music.


	2. Longing Meet Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I don’t feel like working on my academic essay. Gimme a response and I might give you another update.

Lance walked in and immediately regretted everything in life. Keith was lounging on the comfy leather sofa with his feet up on the coffee table. Surrounded by neat stacks of files and furiously typing away at his laptop, Keith didn’t even bother to look up from his work. But damn did he look good doing it. Dressed in a crimson dress shirt with the first three buttons undone to expose his milky, unmarked skin and razor sharp collar bones. Lance wanted to suck on the scrumptious looking flesh till pretty blue and purple flowers bloomed on it. With the sleeves rolled up, Keith’s muscles and veiny arms were on display as well, hints of his tatoos peaking out his shirt. And thighs clad in slacks that might as well be painted on. Lance was sure this was Keith’s passive-aggressive way of murdering him. Lance itched to undo Keith’s neat braid and run his hands through the silky raven locks.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last you a while” commented Keith mildly, without looking up from his screen.

 

Lance sucked in an indignant breath to retort but found he couldn’t really say anything back without lying. Lance did want to take a picture. Several even. Shit. He was not going to get emotional, especially with Keith acting like he didn’t give a shit.

 

“Yeah? Take a picture and do what? Sell it to the tabloids? I think they’re probably bored of your resting bitch face already” snapped Lance.

 

Keith looked up at that, beautiful violet eyes framed by impossibly long lashes focusing on him. If only he didn’t need to use insults and innuendo to attract Keith’s gaze.

 

“Fair enough” Keith conceded with a cocky smirk, “but what does that say about you who sucks face with this resting bitch face on a regular basis”.

 

“It means that I have no taste in men and should probably dump your indifferent ass” hissed Lance.

 

Gasping at what he said, Lance’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Looking up, Lance froze at the completely blank expression on Keith’s face.

 

“I-I didn’t mean-“

 

“No you did. I think you said what you wanted to quite clearly” Keith murmured as if he were detached from his own body.

 

“No! I didn’t. Keith please, it’s just been so stressful that I-“

 

“Stressful?” Keith broke in, tone growing dark and rough with fury. “It’s stressful for you?” he rasped.

 

Lance simply averted his eyes and hugged himself defensively. But Keith was too far gone.

“Tell me, Lance. Was it fun running around underground raves trying God knows what substances with God knows who? Hm? Was it fun shaving a few years off my life from the sheer stress and worry?”

 

Keith abruptly got up from the sofa and walked right up to Lance. Keith was probably about only two or three centimetres taller but Lance felt like Keith towered over him. Keith reached out a hand to lift Lance’s chin up and glared intensely into his lover’s eyes.

 

“You stupid, stupid boy. Do you know what’s its like to wake up surrounded by piles of unfinished paperwork to a phone call informing you that your boyfriend is in goddamn jail?! Whether you were hurt or if you hurt someone else. I didn’t have any answers because I had no goddamn clue that you decided frolicking with dangerous people in dangerous places was a good idea!!”

 

Keith was taking very controlled breaths by the end of his rant, trying to calm down when he felt Lance’s chin wobble. Lance couldn’t hold it in anymore and salty rivulets of tears began gushing down his cheeks. Keith stared wide eyed at his sobbing boyfriend before mentally slapping himself. Keith hastily bent down and lifted Lance bridal style, carrying him over to the sofa. Settling down with the crying boy in his lap, Keith began kissing away the tears on Lance’s cheeks. Keith gently carded a hand through Lance’s brunette locks, while whispering reassurances and apologies for yelling.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry. Please, I’m so sorry for losing it with you. It’s just ... you scared me so much today. If something had happened to you today Lance, I would have destroyed them. Your bodyguards, that club, the morons who messed with you, everyone involved. Including myself, for not knowing what the hell you’ve been getting up to lately. Lance, baby, look at me.”

 

Lance, hiccuping at this point looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes and sucked in a breath. There were barely restrained tears swimming in Keith’s eyes.

 

“I can’t lose you” Keith brokenly whispered resting his forehead against Lance’s.

 

The two desperately clung to each other, breathing in each other and letting the other’s presence calm them. Eventually the emotional and physical exhaustion won out and they fell asleep.

 

Come morning Lance could only caress a pale cheek, featherlight, before whispering “I’m so sorry” and leaving as his raven lover continued to sleep fitfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story’s not over and cliffhangers are my jam.
> 
> Kudos and comments for my dark and bitter soul please~


	3. Wayward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the plotting begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally on a roll today with everything except my assignment. And apparently pathetic enough to rant on the internet. Okie dokie shutting up now.

Hunk looked positively bedraggled when he answered the door to his penthouse. The big man had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked puffy from sleep. Upon seeing Lance at his doorstep though, his entire face lit up.

Lance practically dove into Hunk’s arms and proceeded to be squished against his best friend’s broad chest.

 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you Hunk-muffin, I just really really needed to see you” murmured Lance.

 

Pulling back a bit Hunk closely examined Lance’s face, frowning at the dried tear tracks and red eyes. Upon closer look, was Lance even wearing a shirt?

 

“Is that blood on your jeans?!” Hunk screeched.

 

Lance winced at that. Shit he’d forgotten to change in his haste to get to Hunk’s place.

 

“Kinda?” Lance tried for a sheepish smile and got a very concerned look in return, “it’s a long story...”

 

Hunk merely sighed and ushered his best friend inside. Boy was gonna get grilled longer than any cheese sandwich, after he had a shower and Hunk fed him. Lance’s eyes were near feral - boy definitely needed food.

—————/———-/————/

On the other side of the city, Keith woke up to an empty office. Blinking slowly at the space his boyfriend had occupied, Keith slowly squeezed his eyes shut. Great.

 

A notification popped up on his tablet alerting him to a message from Acxa - ‘Lotor is on his way up, couldn’t stop him, he played the family card’.

 

Wonderful. Now to attempt to not murder Lotor with his staple gun while already feeling like shit. Then again, this could be useful. Lance was apparently under the misconception that Keith was a patient man. Generally, he was. After last night? Keith wasn’t gonna stop till he had his flighty lover under lock and key, and they finally sat down together to hash things out.

 

Lotor barged in to Keith’s office, sucking in a breath to begin ranting at his cousin when he froze dead in his tracks. By the gods, someone was probably going to get murdered in cold blood today. And judging by the lazy smirk on Keith’s face it was going to be gruesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really happy a lot of you are enjoying my spontaneous brainchild aka this fic.  
> And here’s a tiny peak at Keith’s side of things, there’s most likely gonna be more in the future.
> 
> Kudos and comments are like caffeine they keep me functioning, so keep’em coming please~


	4. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idle mind is the devil’s workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keithie boy is desperate to see his Lancey-Lance who absconded from his office like a bird of paradise. Well then. Cue the plotting.

“You’re insane” stated Lotor, shaking his head emphatically.

 

Keith’s easy smile didn’t even flicker at that. He simply steepled his long fingers behind his back and continued to gaze out his floor-to-ceiling window.

 

“Okay. Since, it’s come down to me. And even though you annoy the ever-loving shit out of me, as family, it is my duty to say this. You. Are. Insane.”

 

Lotor buried his head in his hands at the delighted chuckle he received in reply. He always knew it deep down through the years but he was finally proven right. Keith was a madman, and it spoke volumes that this was coming from Lotor.

 

Keith abruptly turned away from the window and walked over to his desk. Seating himself on the half-million dollar piece of wood Keith’s expression grew dark.

Leaning in Keith whispered, “You’ve seen me when I’m crazy, Lotor. Heck, I’m sure you think you have admissible video evidence stored away somewhere. But I’m telling you, I’m perfectly in my senses right now.”

Lotor kept his poker face on the surface but internally he couldn’t help but shudder when he thought of the old days. Lotor had seen many evils thrive in humanity from his privileged position in life. Lotor himself embodied evil when he wanted something. But Keith was a different breed altogether. It’s why Keith had to keep such a tight leash on himself.

Apparently, that fool, Lance thought it was a good idea to loosen the screw that kept Keith in check.

Then again, if he played his cards right, Lotor could benefit from this too.

Looking up, Lotor swallowed at the smirk spreading across Keith’s pink lips. So Keith was anticipating his interest. Well two could play at that game, after all he’d known his cousin for an obscenely long time.

 

Leaning back, Lotor lifted one elegant shoulder in a casual shrug, allowing his own snake-like smile to materialise. “Well, dear cousin, since you need me”.

 

Keith merely scoffed but reached out his hand nevertheless. Lotor reciprocated and they shook on it. The deal had been struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem a bit ooc but this is Keith grown up and more mature from his hothead days. By that I mean his impulsiveness just has more finesse now.
> 
> Kudos + Comments = manically grinning author. Maybe faster updates (we shall see)


	5. You’re not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has locked himself away quite literally.

“Cmon Lance you gotta pee for me!” hollered Hunk as he pounded incessantly at the guest bedroom’s door.

A low, long-suffering groan could be heard from inside, followed by, “For the love of God, Hunk! One, that sounds wrong on too many levels to count. Second, I am clean! In every sense of the word. I swear on all my skin-care products, I did not pick up any drugs or diseases at that club”.

“Yeah, well that’s what you think, relying on youth and adrenalin to pull you through anything. My great uncle was like that, he-“

“Hunk please don’t start about your great uncle. I’m already dealing with a lot of shit in my head right now. I don’t need your great uncle paying me a visit in my nightmares on top of it”.

Hunk merely sighed at that and rested his head against the closed door. “Lance. You have to let me in, I can’t help you like this”.

On the other side, sitting with his back against the door, all Lance could see was the dark space surrounding him. Turning on the light seemed like it would jolt him out of his stupor. Really drive home the fact that he wasn’t dreaming. Right now he could pretend that all his bad decisions and angst were figments of his imagination.

“Okay, I may not be as hotheaded as Keith. But I’m gonna give you one last chance. Either you open the door like we’re part of civilised society. Or I. Will. Break. It.”

Lance winced at the mention of his lover before his eyes widened at the growl that entered Hunk’s usual gentle rumble. Hunk would do it. Remorselessly. If it meant protecting his best friend. Lance hastily scrambled up like a new-born giraffe, stumbling a bit, and threw open the door.

At hearing the door unlock, Hunk wasted no time and charged in tackling Lance and throwing the lanky boy over his shoulder.

“Hunk!” Lance squawked in protest, wriggling to get free.

“Nuh-uh. It was my mistake to let you get some rest by yourself. From now on you’re not leaving my sight” deadpanned Hunk, effortlessly maintaining his iron-grip on Lance.

Lance seemed to deflate at that and went limp in his friend’s hold. Satisfied, Hunk walked over to the living room and deposited Lance on the humongous sofa. Plopping down next to Lance, Hunk grinned his winning-sunshine smile. Even Lance couldn’t hold a pout in the face of that smile. Crap. Well then, when in Rome, as they say. Lance decided to stop being stubborn about this and snuggled up to Hunk’s side.

“Why am I such a screw-up, Hunk?” Lance whined.

“Your are not. Listen, everyone has insecurities, Lance. That doesn’t make you ‘needy’ or ‘clingy’. I consider it a personal failing on my part, that you would hesitate so long to come to me”.

The fierce tone dissolved in to an impossibly sad one as Hunk hung his head in shame. Sure, Hunk had been pushing himself really hard for this project. Keith only worked with the best and to be acknowledged enough to be offered this opportunity was mind-blowing. As it was daunting. Being a self-made man had ingrained in him the value of hard work and sincerity. This restaurant chain was his baby, something he’d wanted to do for ages. But not at the cost of his best friend’s mental and physical health. Hunk knew Lance. Whenever the other boy bottled up his stress to the limit, it always ended in self-destructive and impulsive behaviour. It shouldn’t have gotten to this point.

Sensing the dark spiral his friend was descending into, Lance squeezed Hunk with what little strength he had. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine for not reaching out when I knew I should” whispered Lance.

Hunk didn’t argue back but the grim set of his jaw indicated his disagreement. He was finally in the loop now and he was not going to let Lance hurt himself any further. There was a serious communication problem here but both sides refused to do anything about it. At least, Lance seemed intent on avoiding Keith. But now that he thought about it. It was highly suspicious that Keith hadn’t spammed him with texts and calls regarding Lance’s whereabouts. That a possessive and protective person like Keith was backing off was ... odd to say the least.

A loud boom of thunder jolted both boys out of their deep thoughts. “A storm seems to be brewing” commented Lance in a hushed tone.

As rain began to rapidly pelt the floor-to-ceiling windows of Hunk’s pool-view penthouse apartment. Hunk couldn’t help but reply “No I think it’s just beginning”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Keith what are you planning? Why haven’t you gone knocking on Hunk’s door demanding to see Lance?
> 
> Keep tuned to find out!
> 
> Lols I’m sorry I just really love suspense. Anyways~  
> Kudos and Comments pwze uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Recently my brain wants to write anything and everything non-academic. So here I am with an essay due in 2 days and not lifting a finger to write it.
> 
> Anyways kudos and comments to feed my black and bitter soul please uwu
> 
> And look forward to the confrontation? Lols


End file.
